Care
by myhummelberryheart
Summary: Rachel accidentally burns herself. Cuteness ensues. Hummelberry relationship.


For the anon who prompted: One caring for the other when they are injured/sick. Hope you like! :)

* * *

"OWWW!" was not a noise Kurt was expecting to hear coming from the kitchen on a lazy autumn Saturday morning. He scrambled out of bed, moving across the apartment quickly to find Rachel whimpering and holding her wrist, oven mittens abandoned on the floor.

"I went to pull something out of the oven, and I accidentally touched the side." She whimpered. "It burns like fire."

"Oh honey," said Kurt, looking Rachel's wrist over. It wasn't a very large spot, but it had burned through the first layer of skin.

"Okay, this is not going to be pleasant, but it'll be alright I promise." He closed the oven, turning it off and taking her gently over to the sink. He turned on the water and felt of it, making sure it wasn't too cold. He held her wrist under the running liquid. Rachel hissed and whined.

"Kurt, that hurts…"

He kissed her on the forehead. "It'll be okay sweetie. Just hold it there for ten minutes. It'll help take the heat and some of the pain out." He rubbed her shoulders sympathetically. "I'll be right back."

Kurt took off for the bathroom and pulled out their first aid kit. He brought it back to the kitchen, looking at the clock for a moment before pulling out some gauze and aloe. Rachel watched him curiously. "Gauze? Won't it stick?"

"Not if you use the aloe," said Kurt. He took out a bottle of Aleve, and noticed a glass of grape juice on the counter. He took out two pills and stuck one to Rachel's lips.

"Swallow."

She gave him a look. "I do have another free hand you know." She reached around her back and smacked his ass. Kurt yelped, nearly spilling the grape juice. She laughed while he glared evilly in her direction. He put the grape juice in her other hand and she took the pill in her mouth. Kurt started to hand her the other one when she put down the glass, but she took his hand in her own, popping the pill in her mouth. She kissed the palm, and the pads of each of his fingers.

"Thank you." Rachel whimpered as she flexed her wrist under the water.

"Be still," chided Kurt. After a couple more minutes, he looked at the clock and turned the water off.

"Let it dry," he instructed. "Then we'll wrap it in gauze."

Rachel nodded and sat down in a kitchen chair. "I'm sorry for waking you up. I know you were up late last night going over your lines."

"As if I could sleep through you going 'OW!' in the kitchen." He looked at the stove. "What were you cooking anyways?"

"I was making that vegan frittata we like."

"Oooh," said Kurt, peering into the oven. "It looks good."

Rachel nodded numbly. "It did to me too until I burned myself at 400 degrees."

"Oh sweetheart," said Kurt with a sad smile, washing his hands. He sat down in the chair beside her and began to spread the aloe across her burn. She wiggled her arm underneath him.

"I know it hurts," he said softly, scrunching up his lips. "You probably got a second degree burn on the oven. But it's not too big of spot. I used to patch up the mechanics all the time at the garage."

"Yes, Nurse Hummel," said Rachel with a small smirk.

"Funny," said Kurt, giving her a look. He picked up the roll of gauze and started wrapping the burn loosely with the white material, tying it off carefully so it wouldn't be too tight.

"Now you stay," Kurt said, pointing to the chair. "I'll finish breakfast. What were you going to make beside the frittata?"

"There's some sliced strawberries and oranges," said Rachel. "That's as far as I got. I had thought about doing you a couple of soft boiled eggs before I burned myself on the oven. Maybe some toast?"

"Well, don't worry about a thing," said Kurt, waving a hand. "I'll finish." He picked up the oven mittens and pulled the main dish out, giving it a look of approval.

"Good job."

"I'm sure it won't live up to yours."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You know, I had to practice too." He looked at it. "Did you add something different this time?"

"There's eggplant instead of zucchini, and I cut the red onion larger. I chopped up the basil instead of leaving it whole."

"It looks good," said Kurt. He put some bread in the toast and started the kettle to boil some hot water for tea and the eggs. Kurt started to hum and pull out plates.

"We'll have to keep dressing that every day. You'll have to remind me in the mornings before I leave for work."

Kurt felt a pair of arms encircle him. Rachel snuggled into his shoulder.

"You're the best doctor ever. Even if you are in pajamas."

"So you don't like my bedside manner?" he smirked.

Rachel chuckled. "I'm just happy I'm dating a chef and a doctor and a rising Broadway star to my own."

"Well, I won't be if I don't learn those lines," said Kurt. "Want to spot me after breakfast?"

"Can we cuddle?" asked Rachel as she picked up her glass of juice. "I just want to be pitiful for a while. That hurt."

"I didn't realize I had such a big baby on my hands," commented Kurt.

Rachel took a sip of the beverage and gave him a glare. "I'll make you remember that Kurt Hummel when you have the flu in a couple of months."


End file.
